Intimo momento secreto
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA. LIME. Oneshot. Mirarla no fue suficiente, tocarla tampoco pudo haberse conformado con sus besos, pero quería mucho más... fue un secreto que consistió en amarla a espaldas de su prometido.


Intimo momento secreto.  
  
De: Priss  
  
21-JUN-03  
  
07-JUL-03  
  
=============================================================================================  
  
Mirarla no fue suficiente, tocarla tampoco; pudo haberse conformado con sus besos, pero quería mucho más..... fue un secreto que consistió en amarla a espaldas de su novio.  
  
=============================================================================================  
  
Decir que sus ojos no la miraban hubiese sido la más grande mentira de toda su vida, la más estúpida considerando que llevaba cuando menos diez minutos sin siquiera parpadear, admirándola, desnudándola con los ojos. Claro que esto último ya no era muy necesario.  
  
Desde que esos "pequeños" individuos se unieron a Yoh y su grupo para apoyarlos, él estuvo observándolos de cerca, esa noche no fue la excepción.  
  
Los shamanes y sus amigos habían decidido descansar a las orillas de una pequeña cascada, que fluía hasta formar un lago, que por mera suerte hallaron. El lugar no podía ser mejor, en especial para las mujeres, y más para ella.... itako no Anna.  
  
La idea de refrescarse fue la única que a su mente ocupó; además le vendrían bien al menos unos cuantos minutos de soledad.  
  
~ ¿Podrías ayudarme, Tamao?.  
  
La sacerdotisa solicitó un pequeño favor a su amiga de cabello rosado, la cual aceptó de inmediato, si por miedo o amabilidad eso era algo en lo que la tímida jovencita prefería no pensar.  
  
~ Sólo vigila que nadie se acerque, de acuerdo?.  
  
~ Si, señorita Anna.  
  
Y fue así, después de esta gran conversación, y de haberse despojado de las prendas que a su cuerpo celosamente cubrían, que la joven rubia prosiguió a introducirse en la fría agua del pequeño lago con tan solo una pequeña, blanca y delgada, toalla cubriendo las partes más interesantes de su cuerpo.  
  
De pronto fue como si el agua tuviese miedo de tocarla, no por su frialdad, más bien por no querer tocar la belleza de la itako. La brisa se volvió tan suave que apenas y se sentía. Nadie diría que segundos antes los árboles y la demás vegetación del lugar se mecía al compás de una ventisca que prometía incrementar su fuerza, cosa que no ocurrió.  
  
El débil oleaje que moviese al liquido transparente desapareció en el instante en que Anna hizo el favor de introducirse en el lago.  
  
Con semejante belleza expuesta así nada más al aire libre; el agua cubriendo hasta el punto donde terminaba su espalda, la brisa ligera que jugueteaba temerosamente con su sedoso y rubio cabello y la luz de la luna iluminando su fino rostro.... pues.... ¿quién culparía al muchacho por tener la boca ligeramente abierta?, o por mirarla embelesado y con los ojos más atentos de lo normal??.  
  
Lo cierto es que su mirada demostraba cuanto le agradaba lo que frente a el se encontraba. No sonreía, solo parecía asombrado, embelesado, con un rubor casi imperceptible en el rostro. Si no se tratara de él, el shaman más poderoso que ha pisado la tierra, aquel que desea que el astro azul sea solo habitado por shamanes superiores, Hao Asakura.... entonces, quizás, la idea del amor a primera vista hubiese pasado velozmente por su mente, ahora indispuesta a funcionar.  
  
Tuvo que permanecer sin movimiento alguno y soportando el repentino y creciente calor en el ambiente, en su cuerpo  
  
Me abrace por un segundo, prueba de cuan fría estaba el agua, aunque aun así me estaba relajando. Cerré los ojos permitiéndome ser parte de toda esa tranquilidad.  
  
Hacia rato que la toalla no cubría un solo centímetro de mi cuerpo, siendo mi mano la que la sostenía de mala gana.  
  
De verdad estaba disfrutando de todo esto, yo sola en el lago, "purificando" mi cuerpo, lejos de todo el grupo.... esto era delicioso. Más no pude prolongar ese pacifico momento por más tiempo.  
  
Sintiendo unas grandes, pero suaves y desnudas manos tocar ligeramente sus hombros, la itako se sobresaltó. Se asustó de verdad, alguien estaba con ella, justo de tras de ella; y teniendo en cuenta el contacto que hubo entre las extrañas manos y la piel de sus hombros, en definitiva era un hombre.  
  
En ese instante no hizo otra cosa más que darse vuelta y enfrentar a aquel que se atrevió a mirarla y tocarla mientras se bañaba.  
  
~ ¡¡ Yoh !!....  
  
Dijo con sorpresa al girarse y ver el rostro sonriente del shaman. Al ver su cabello marrón, ese nombre fue lo único que se le vino a la mente.  
  
Pero corrigió esa errónea idea. Su sorpresa había sido tanta que permaneció paralizada por un instante.  
  
No pudo anticipar lo que en seguida sucedió. Esas manos que en un principio la tocaron con sutileza y reserva, ahora la alcanzaban con fuerza y rapidez, obligándola a acercarse a él para unir sus labios de inmediato.... fue un completo shock para ella. Alguien profanaba su boca y la forzaba a permanecer así; sus ojos se agrandaron, cosa que no combinó en absoluto con los del shaman que se encontraban cerrados, disfrutando de lo que ahí acontecía.  
  
Anna logró soltarse del encierro de sus brazos y del contacto de sus húmedos labios tan sólo para darse cuenta que la pequeña toalla flotaba a lo lejos. Avergonzada, se hincó de forma que el agua cubriese su cuerpo desnudo.  
  
Y entonces la mire con diversión. Su rostro se tornó de un rojo intenso, no sé si por pena o por estar molesta con migo. Claro, ella estaba totalmente desnuda mientras que a mi no me hacia falta una sola prenda. Y aunque empapado me encontraba, también me sentía complacido por lo que hasta ahora habían admirado mis ojos.  
  
El estaba ahí, observándome de una forma que no me agradaba. Entonces recordé: se suponía que Tamao vigilaría los alrededores mientras yo me refrescaba un momento. Gire el rostro en varias direcciones esperando encontrarla; para cuando lo hice me percaté de que miraba totalmente embobada a cierta dirección, justo donde el grupo se encontraba acampando.  
  
~ Maldición!!, Tamao, escogiste el peor momento para embobarte viendo a Yoh.  
  
Se quejó, escuchando poco después como su "compañero" reía ante sus palabras.  
  
~ Ja, ja, ja.... parece ser que tus amigos están demasiado ocupados como para siquiera percatarse de que estoy aquí.  
  
A pesar de que no quería, debía aceptar que las palabras de Hao eran verdaderas; Yoh siempre estaba ocupado con sus amigos, y por ahora nada sacaría a Tamo de su trance.  
  
Anna respiró resignada, viéndose obligada a pedirle, de favor, al shaman que se retirara. Era eso o la vergüenza de que la volviese a ver con la piel al aire. Para cuando se dio cuenta, el mayor de los Asakura se había despojado de la capa que cubría su pecho; en ese instante pensó lo peor; quizá se desnudaría y después.... no!!!.  
  
Se negó a si misma el estar asustada y sin embargo así era, en especial por desconocer los "malévolos y pervertidos" pensamientos que el tuviera. Estaba horrorizada y por tanto dispuesta a gritar.  
  
"Si se le ocurre ponerme la mano en cima de nuevo, juro que no vivirá para jactarse de ello"....  
  
Pensó decidida ante la repentina proximidad del joven.  
  
~ Toma!.... te cubrirá un poco.  
  
Hao le acercó la capa que segundos antes rodease sus torso y espalda. Su mirada era incrédula hacia ella. La verdad es que debió estar lo suficientemente loco como para haber hecho eso. Y es que pudiendo, de alguna forma, poder seguir admirando aquel cuerpo obra y milagro de la naturaleza, el mismo ofreció una solución a la desnudez de la sacerdotisa, dicha solución seria la capa, que no le permitiría seguir deleitándose más.  
  
~ ¡¡ Soy un estúpido !!.  
  
Ella, aun sin confiar en él, prácticamente le arrebató de las manos aquel fragmento de tela, sin quitarle la vista de encima un solo instante. Quizá tramaba algo, no podía ser que de buenas a primeras este chico la tratase con tanto... respeto.  
  
Unos cuantos segundos transcurrieron y al ver que ella no realizaba movimiento alguno, el shaman preguntó:  
  
~ No vas a cubrirte?.  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
Ella solo permanecía dentro del agua esperando que Hao no viese nuevamente su cuerpo. Pero, ahora sus ojos se posaban sobre ese muchacho; con el pecho descubierto, no le fue difícil notar la perfección de su figura, un no muy musculoso torso que de pronto la atrajo.... se sonrojó, fue un lindo pero vergonzoso rojo el que apreció en su rostro y estuvo consciente de ello al verse en el imperfecto reflejo que el agua hacia de ella.  
  
~ Po-podrías d-darte vuelta.... por favor??.  
  
Pidió la itako a sabiendas de que no tenia otra opción. Para su sorpresa y alivio así como formuló la pregunta esta rápidamente fue complacida. Se sorprendió, debía admitir, más poco tiempo tenia para pensar en ello.  
  
Se reincorporó mostrando a la nada esas finas curvas recorridas por los restos del agua que escurría; estaba tan nerviosa y avergonzada que se envolvió como pudo con la capa de Hao. Por fin se sintió segura o por lo menos ya no tan expuesta, así que suspiró mientras también dio la espalda a su acompañante. De hecho fueron dos suspiros, uno de alivio y otro más de sorpresa.  
  
Mi corazón aceleró el ritmo en tiempo record. El shaman que me acompañaba se acercó demasiado a mi, era Hao que posaba sutilmente sus manos sobre mis hombros, haciéndome temblar con esto. Sobresaltada, quise alejarme de nuevo, sin embargo sus labios lo impidieron, atacando mi oído derecho con su cálido aliento y uno que otro pequeño contacto entre sus labios y mi piel.  
  
Solo sé que me estremecí y que en ese momento me volví sumisa, tranquila y a la expectativa de lo que el intentase hacer. Luego vino lo peor, él comenzó a susurrar cosas que por el nerviosismo no entendí, más luego me di cuenta que dichas palabras eran sobre mi. Hao utilizo un repertorio increíble de halagos que no hicieron más que derretir las pocas defensas que para ese momento me quedaban.  
  
"No hay cosa más linda que tu en esta tierra"; "No sé que es mayor, tu poder o tu belleza....".  
  
Fueron frases que la envolvieron totalmente, permitiendo que ella se dejase hacer, y, permitiendo también, que el shaman deslizara sus curiosas manos por todas aquellas finas líneas de la "frágil" mujer.  
  
El contacto fue hermoso; quemaba la piel, quemaba y ardía en pasión y deseo. A pesar de que las manos del joven recorrieron una y otra vez el cuerpo femenino, en ningún momento se detuvieron en las zonas más sensibles y eso que dichas zonas también eran las más deseadas por él.  
  
Y es que algo faltaba, un toque, un detalle.... y este, se dio.  
  
Fue un gemido, sonido de gozo, placer y aceptación que de los labios de Anna emergió; gracias a esto, Hao se sintió con permiso para continuar, y claro, no demoró un sólo segundo en hacerlo.  
  
Las manos del joven continuaban recorriendo la fina figura de la itako, acercándose cada vez más a sus objetivos; con movimientos lentos, pero ansiosos y placenteros, el muchacho deslizó los dedos por aquella piel joven y blanca, precipitándose después a atrapar los suaves senos de la sacerdotisa.  
  
Hubo un par de suspiros, uno de ella y otro de él..... fue como si el corazón de Anna se detuviese en ese instante; lo que sintió en ese momento fueron escalofríos, o eso creía ella. En realidad no tenia idea de que pasaba o que sentía, lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que se sentía muy, muy bien.  
  
Hao, por otro lado, tuvo la sensación de derretirse al hacer contacto con los encantos de la itako. Fue calor, un inmenso y sofocante calor que de pronto a su cuerpo invadió; para él fue irónico, el calor que emanaba de su espíritu acompañante nunca le afectó de ninguna forma, ¿cómo era posible que el calor del cuerpo de esta mujer le resultara tan intenso?, aunque eso si, muy agradable.  
  
A partir de ahí, el cuerpo del shaman reaccionaba por lo que parecían ser instintos, quizás deseo.... tanto así que despojó a la joven de aquella prenda que instantes atrás cubriese a su cuerpo de forma improvisada.  
  
Y ella lo aceptó; aceptó y permitió el que su silueta quedase expuesta de nuevo. Más aun, no dijo nada cuando las manos del chico sujetaron y apretaron con insistencia sus pechos. Quizá fue el placer que recién en estos instantes el par de jovencitos comenzaba a conocer, lo que los hizo ignorar a sus respectivos bandos, y más aun; ignorar el hecho de que se arriesgaban a que el grupo de Yoh los descubriese. Más nada hicieron por prevenir esto.  
  
En vez de detenerse, Hao atacó con sus labios el cuello de Anna, y es que este le parecía tan tentador y provocativo en ese momento que no fue suficiente el recorrerlo con suaves besos, no!!. Deslizar con furor su lengua, probando las gotas de agua que quedaban sobre la piel femenina fue algo estrictamente necesario.  
  
Y yo gemí sin intentar siquiera reprimir los sonidos. Estas sensaciones me gustaban, me gustaban de verdad; quería decírselo, que siguiera, que no se detuviera, pero sólo pude responder a sus estímulos con suaves y casi inaudibles jadeos.  
  
En un principio, cuando me besó, lo aleje de mi con temor pues en ese fugaz instante me sentí traidora ante el compromiso que tengo con Yoh; sin embargo, ahora, eso es algo que poco me importa. Este shaman ha borrado de mi mente el rostro de su hermano, lo ha hecho con besos y caricias, esas tentadoras y ardientes caricias que nadie más me dará.  
  
Más de pronto el encanto desapareció, él se detuvo en su afán de sentirme; yo, inconforme con ello, gire ligeramente el rostro hasta posar la vista por encima de mi hombro y verlo a él....  
  
~ ¿Qué pasa?. =Pregunté con clara frustración en mi voz.= ~ Es ese todo tu deseo por mi?.  
  
Sus palabras me sorprendieron y me hicieron comprenderla todavía menos. Primero me evita, luego me incita y hasta me reta.... ¿qué le pasa?.  
  
~ No!!, con simples caricias no se puede satisfacer este deseo.  
  
Respondí al tiempo en que sonreía traviesamente; mis manos se ajustaron a su cintura atrayendo su cuerpo al mío, mis caderas se pegaron a las suyas mientras mis labios buscaban los suyos.... y los encontraron dispuestos a recibirme.  
  
Al principio fue un simple roce entre nuestras bocas, un contacto suave y prolongado; buscábamos disfrutar de esto. Luego la caricia se tornó ansiosa; ella se giró completamente hasta quedar frente a mi, pude contemplarla aun más.... es hermosa!!.  
  
Sus manos desistieron en acariciar a la mujer, ahora sólo la estrechaban con fuerza, sin la más mínima intención de permitir que se alejase de nuevo. Sentir su cuerpo, besar sus labios.... resultó ser una fuerte droga para él, es más, Hao se sintió completamente entregado cuando las cálidas y suaves manos de la itako tocaron y acariciaron su rostro.  
  
Acercando sus rostros, ambos profundizaron un beso, permitiendo que ambas lenguas se entrelazaran con cierta tranquilidad pero también desesperación.  
  
Dos palabras se formaron en al mente del shaman: "realmente bella".  
  
Pero existía una gran diferencia entre pensarlo y decirlo.  
  
Muy a pesar de que él era un shaman que comprendía y admiraba la naturaleza, Anna, como mujer, como sacerdotisa con su gran poder espiritual, era, en este instante para sus ojos, una de las más grandes representaciones de cuán maravillosa puede ser la naturaleza.... aun con eso, no se atrevía a decirlo. No!, él no era así.  
  
Tocarla, sentirla y besarla era suficiente, mucho más que suficiente. Embriagarse con su aroma y enloquecer de pasión con su tibio cuerpo desnudo. Casi podía jurar que su hermano menor aun no había sido capaz de percatarse de cuán bella y maravillosa era su prometida.  
  
Yo aun lo besaba, saboreando la caricia, siguiendo el ritmo en que los labios de Hao guiaban a los míos en una danza cuyo compás perfecto fue el corresponderle a tan apasionado y necesitado contacto. Y mis manos no pudiendo permanecer quietas, acariciaron con suavidad, ternura y... ¿cariño?... el cínico rostro del joven.  
  
No podía, no quería, no se atrevía a abrir los ojos; hacerlo equivaldría a despertar, salir de tan agradable encanto.... ¡NO!, no quería volver a aquella realidad, esa realidad en donde era la prometida de un chico cuyo rostro fue borrado de su mente gracias a los besos y caricias de este apasionado shaman; este individuo que le parecía perfecto e imperfecto al mismo tiempo.  
  
Más fue inevitable, el encanto se rompió.... A lo lejos se podían escuchar las risas del grupo acompañante de Yoh; volviendo así a la realidad.  
  
Los labios de Anna dejaron de reaccionar ante los de aquel que la besaba, en tanto Hao la cuestionaba con la mirada, quería saber si estaba dispuesta a llegar al final de todo esto..... quizás nunca podría llegar más lejos con ella de lo que lo hizo ahora.  
  
La sacerdotisa fue incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, sólo pudo observar el tranquilo movimiento del agua, más no podía hacer ya.  
  
~ Creo, creo que debes irte.  
  
~ ¡ No quiero irme con las manos vacías !.  
  
~ ¿Es qué no fue suficiente ya con lo que pasó aquí?.  
  
~ ¡ No !.  
  
La negativa vino después de un par de segundos, y luego, sin más, la aló con fuerza y rapidez, sorprendiéndola no sólo con el ligero jalón, sino también con el nuevo beso que sus labios recibían.  
  
Ella lo aceptó, si; cómo no hacerlo si en verdad le gustaba, lo deseaba.... lo quería. Al final terminaron separándose y Hao cubrió de nuevo a la joven con su capa.  
  
~ Matare a aquel que se atreva a mirarte como yo lo he hecho.  
  
~ Hao, no creo que debas.....  
  
Una mano varonil que se tornaba suave cubrió una de las la mejillas de Anna, eso y la típica sonrisa del shaman, terminaron por silenciar las palabras de la joven rubia. Por primera vez en toda la noche, Anna correspondió a la sonrisa del mayor de los Asakura.  
  
~ No importa lo que digas o hagas.... yo seguiré siendo la prometida del próximo shaman king.  
  
~ Eso esta bien.  
  
Hao habló con seguridad e ironía, recargó su frente sobre la de la itako y de paso provocó, con esto, un leve rubor en las mejillas de la chica.  
  
~ Después de todo, seré yo quien gane ese título.  
  
~ Hao, yo no quise decir....  
  
La inesperada "confesión" no pudo más que sorprender a la sacerdotisa. Sin embargo, poco tiempo tuvo la joven para protestar pues su acompañante sencillamente desapareció, dejando a una Anna sentir el frío de su ausencia.  
  
~ Tonto!!.  
  
Una palabra sonó en el lugar; con la mirada sobre el agua, la cual recuperaba la poca fuerza que anteriormente tenia, la sacerdotisa se abrazó a si misma descubriendo que el shaman le había dejado su capa, como un recuerdo, tal vez?. Lo cierto es que ese detalle la hizo sonreír ligeramente, pero eso si, con diversión.  
  
~ Si, adorable y pervertido.... baka.  
  
Después de acercarse a la orilla del lago, Kyouyama se vistió con sus ropas negras.  
  
De pronto sintió incomodidad con ese atuendo, como si la tela no la cubriese con la misma suavidad que le provocaba la capa de Hao, o más aun, las manos del joven.  
  
~ Ahh.... ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando?.  
  
Sin saber la respuesta, la itako simplemente suspiro cansada e irónica. Pocos minutos habían pasado desde que el joven Asakura se desvaneciera y ya actuaba como si lo extrañara sobremanera.  
  
Caminó un poco hasta reunirse de nuevo con sus compañeros de viaje, y estar hombro con hombro con Tamao, la cual seguía embobada observando todos y cada uno de los gestos de Yoh Asakura. Una vez que la chica de cabello rosado se percató de la presencia de la itako, fue invadida por el nerviosismo, hasta que....  
  
~ Te lo agradezco, Tamao.  
  
La voz de la rubia sonó amable lo que ocasionó que su compañera no la entendiera en absoluto; tal confusión llevo a Tamao a contestarle que simplemente no había problema, total!, seguramente la sacerdotisa se refería al favor, mal efectuado, de "cuidarla" mientras tomaba un pequeño baño.  
  
La verdad es que Anna le agradecía el no haberla "cuidado" exactamente, pues así, disfrutó de un agradable momento con Hao; todo gracias a que Tamao puso más atención a Yoh a su superior, Anna.  
  
~ Te noto algo, casi nada, feliz. ¿Ha pasado algo interesante?.  
  
Las palabras de Yoh tenían fundamento, bueno, era una linda y casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro de su futura esposa.... era algo realmente difícil de no notar, y más aun considerando que la chica se había sentado a lado de su prometido.  
  
~ No, nada.  
  
~ ¿Segura?.  
  
~ En realidad, si pasó algo "muy" interesante.  
  
~ Y, ¿se puede saber qué es?.  
  
La curiosidad llevó al shaman a insistir más de una vez por una respuesta más clara; verla en tan "buen estado" de animo no era nada común, aunque....  
  
~ Verás, Yoh, eso es un intimo secreto.  
  
~ Se- cre-to??. ¿A qué te refieres?.  
  
~ ¡ Con un demonio !, que no te metas en asuntos privados.  
  
Sus palabras sonaban sospechosas, pero la voz de la itako, al igual que su puño, era terriblemente amenazante e intimidante. Lo cierto es que el shaman desistió, sabía de antemano que su prometida no le diría nada por propia voluntad, además, su curiosidad podría ser causa de un tremendo aumento a su ya exhaustivo entrenamiento, así que..... por su seguridad, prefirió no "molestar" más a su amada novia.  
  
Así, kyouyama Anna permaneció sin decir una sola palabra más durante toda la noche. Por ahora, sólo podía pensar en lo acontecido en el lago.  
  
Quizá su rostro no lo demostraba, pero sonreía, sonreía internamente por la agradable experiencia recién vivida....  
  
¿Quién sabe?, tal vez más adelante pueda disfrutar de otra velada como esta, y hasta quizás coincidir con cierto shaman para la realización de nuevos e íntimos momentos secretos.  
  
.:: Fin ::.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Como sea, se han dado cuenta que sólo he escrito HxA, juro que escribiré al menos un YxA.  
  
Creen que esto es un lime?. La verdad es que quería hacer un lemon, pero aun no me atrevo.  
  
Tres son las personas que narran este fic: La autora, o sea YO, Anna y Hao, aunque no puse  
  
marcas para separar esto, me fastidian las marcas.  
  
Por último, siempre pensé que Anna cedería ante Hao con un par de besos.... yo lo haría.  
  
priss_pk@hotmail.com 


End file.
